1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to sports bags, and more particularly to a bag containing interior nylon mesh pouches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags are well known and enable people to store, carry and transport various types of personal belongings including sports equipment. A very popular type of bag is a duffel bag with a plain storage compartment having a zippered top. However, the bag with one plain compartment fails to effectively keep various items placed inside of the compartment in an organized fashion. There is a significant need to have a bag which provides a means to more efficiently store and organize items and especially sports items retained within the bag.